Cor Vous Transcript Stream 2018-06-27
Cor_Vous Transcripts 6/27/18 Super Chill Times With Kitty Streamer ' ' Cor Vous opens the scene at Club Void while gathering with the other members of the Renegades. As Scifri seems to be absent for the time being, Satchi, Cor Vous, Oblivious, and Ashunera were able to meet. As Ashunera has something important to tell them. They decide to leave the Club to a more private area (the Colosseum) to talk about something Urgent and important by Ashunera. Ashunera admitted that she and Folkona went to meet with Lulu at the Mad God Realm in hope to prevent any perils for the remaining members of the Renegades. Feeling guilty, Ashunera details the meeting, which was held in the bunker, Lulu accepted to take Folkona to the Mad God Realm permanently as an offering and promises not to bring harm to the rest of the team. Satchi, infuriated, yells at Ashunera as to why they even bothered to meet with Lulu as she was simply trying to bait them. The other members agree that had been a mistake as Lulu may have ulterior motives for the both of them. More and more guilt start to succumb Ashunera as she apologizes for their actions. After a brief moment of silence, Cor Vous and Satchi agree that Oblivious would need to go into the Mad God Realm to save Folkona, but her alone may not be able to handle Lulu. Also, they intend not to get Scifri involved as he may irrationally charge into the Mad God Realm alone in hopes to save Folkona. Thinking things through, Satchi calls for Karakov to assist him as he is resilient from the Madness within that realm. He is both an half angel and an half demon named Leviathan as this would allow him to be resistant against the realm. As they continue to draw out their plans and ponder their next move they also worry that Ashunera too can succumb to the madness by merely opening the portal to the Mad God Realm. They also take consideration with speaking to Zentreya to seek further advice on how to handle Lulu. They agree that Beedle (void embodiment) should also be the third member to the rescue party. Unfortunately, they would need to meet with Zentreya at another date, and continue their mission after. Cor Vous follows Ashunera to the Misty Forest as she continues to feel the heavy burden of guilt over her. She makes a decision to go into the Mad god realm and try to save Folkona herself as she believes it's all her fault. Cor Vous convinces to Ashunera that they need to work as a team and losing her would only make matters worse as She is also important to the Renegades. Ashunera still depressed and slowly succumbing to the guilt Cor Vous reminds Ashunera that she is not only a part of the team, but also a close friend. Losing a close friend would hurt them more than Ashunera would think. After a while, Cor Vous convinces Ashunera to wait and rest while they prepare with the rescue team. Ashunera goes home to rest while Cor Vous returns to the club. Category:Cor Vous Stream Transcripts